


Jonas' Friendship

by Masterless



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Miscommunication, No real transphobia, assumed transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Jonas was a part of Matteo, no matter what way you looked at it. They had been friends for years, since they were toddlers. They both comforted each other, and they both hurt each other. Jonas, admittedly, didn’t know he was hurting Matteo at the time, with his incredible affection at the same time as he flaunted his straightness. Matteo knowingly hurt Jonas when he told Sam’s girlfriend about Hanna cheating on Jonas with the other boy. They both talked it through, though, and David was surprised at how easily they both accepted it and moved on. Jonas’ friendship with Matteo was something that David knew he’d never understand. The bond between them was so strong that it sometimes felt scary how well they knew each other. How well they could talk without even uttering a word.





	Jonas' Friendship

Don’t get him wrong, David loved a lot about Matteo. He loved so much about that boy it was almost embarrassing, at least to him. He felt so secure and so safe with Matteo that it was hard for him not to love Matteo in his entirety. That, however, doesn’t stop him from having a particular affection for certain parts of Matteo’s mind and his body. 

Matteo’s stomach was one of David’s favourite parts of the blond boys body. David liked it because it was soft, and kind of like his own. Neither of them were particularly fit, though David knew he had more muscle tone than Matteo, but neither of them were particularly unfit either. Matteo’s stomach was just slightly pudgy, just enough to make a comfortable pillow, and he was so goddamn ticklish. David thought it was just nerves, the first time he’d touched Matteo’s stomach and the other boy had laughed, but he’d come to realise that he was genuinely ticklish. David knew that he only had to gently brush his fingertips against the other boys stomach to get him to laugh, and David loved that. He loved hearing Matteo laugh. He loved getting to touch and be touched, getting to make someone laugh and laugh himself. Matteo was open to pretty much everything when it came to affection. 

Matteo’s past was something David didn’t entirely like, but it was something that he knew he couldn’t change. It was something that had to be acknowledged and used as a springboard to make a better future. Matteo’s past was filled with trials and tribulations that he shouldn’t have had to go through. David knew his past was murky, too, but to know that the man he loved had a bad past hurt him beyond belief. He had no idea it would hurt so much when he found out about Matteo’s parents. The brief conversation they’d had, the first night they’d spent together, did nothing to prepare him for the level of hurt that Matteo experienced at his parents hands. Neither of them hit him, but they might as well have. Abandoned by his father, left with his mentally ill mother while dealing with his own illness must have been hard. The fighting almost every night, the smashing plates, the screams. David didn’t know how Matteo got through it all.

David had a clue, however. Jonas.

Jonas was a part of Matteo, no matter what way you looked at it. They had been friends for years, since they were toddlers. They both comforted each other, and they both hurt each other. Jonas, admittedly, didn’t know he was hurting Matteo at the time, with his incredible affection at the same time as he flaunted his straightness. Matteo knowingly hurt Jonas when he told Sam’s girlfriend about Hanna cheating on Jonas with the other boy. They both talked it through, though, and David was surprised at how easily they both accepted it and moved on. Jonas’ friendship with Matteo was something that David knew he’d never understand. The bond between them was so strong that it sometimes felt scary how well they knew each other. How well they could talk without even uttering a word. 

David had once, accidentally, caused a fight between the two friends, and it had upset him to see Matteo so upset.

“Why don’t you like Jonas?” Matteo asked one morning, while they were still wrapped up in their sheets and in each other.

“Why do you think I don’t like him?” David asked back.

“Because you don’t. You always feel tense when he’s around, like you don’t want him near you.”

David sighed, rubbing his forehead against Matteo’s cheek. “I don’t like him because he doesn’t like me.”

“What do you mean? Jonas loves you.”

“He always looks at me funny, he doesn’t like me at all.” David felt Matteo shift beneath him, and they were face to face. 

“How does he look at you?”

David shook his head for a moment before sighing again. “Like… the people at school did… when they saw the video.” He took one of Matteo’s hands, suddenly uncertain of his own convictions. “I might be wrong though.”

“You think… he has a problem with you being transgender?” Matteo clarified.

“Ja…” 

The conversation was dropped as soon as Hans barged into the room with a heartbroken look on his face. He had flopped in between them and lamented over his most recent break up.

David thought that was the end of it, but he came home from classes at his university to find Matteo in tears in their bed, his phone on the other side of the room, a large crack across its face. 

“What happened?” David asked, walking over to cradle Matteo’s head against his chest. “Matteo, what’s wrong?”

“Jonas and I got into a fight,” Matteo said, his voice tight with tears and anger. 

David sat next to him and tilted Matteo’s chin up to look him in the eyes. “About what?”

“You.”

His heart skipped a beat in his chest, and David felt a prickly, uncomfortable heat spreading around his body. “Me?”

“You were right.” Matteo rubbed his hands over his face, sniffling, trying to stop his tears. “He doesn’t like how much time we spend together, he doesn’t… he feels like… I don’t even know, we were shouting and…”

David pulled the other boy into his arms, comforting him as much as he could. 

“He’s been my friend for as long as I can remember.” Matteo was crying anew. “I don’t know what my life would be like with him, but… I don’t want to leave you because of him. I don’t want to have to choose between you two.”

The night had been hard for the both of them, and Matteo didn’t get out of bed the next day. David had, however, and he had marched himself straight over to Jonas’ house. Jonas’ little brother had been the one to let him in and tell him where Jonas’ room was. When he got up to it, David didn’t even bother knocking, he just barged in and startled the hell out Jonas.

“What the fuck?” Jonas almost screamed. “David?”

“What the fuck?” David repeated, scowling, his arms crossed. “You think you can get away with this? With making Matteo cry?”

Jonas sputtered slightly, trying to get his words out, but David wouldn’t let him talk.

“Look, I don’t give a shit if you don’t like me, or if you don’t like the fact that I’m transgender. If you think that Matteo deserves a “real man”. You’ll just have to deal with it, because I’m not going anywhere. I have been through too much in the past year to deal with transphobes like you to give up on the one guy who loves me, okay? And if you think that your opinions about me are more important than Matteo’s happiness, then you’re just a shitty friend.”

There was a silence that filled the whole house, and David only just realised he’d been yelling. Jonas’ parents and his little brother had definitely heard him.

“David…” Jonas started, a confused look drawing over his face. “I don’t care that you’re trans, and I certainly don’t think that you aren’t a real man. You’re the perfect guy for Matteo.” He sat on the edge of his bed, still frowning. “Where did all of this come from?”

“Mattoe told me you guys had a fight about me.” David suddenly felt awkward. “You made him cry.”

“Ja, we had a fight about you, but… not about you being trans. I couldn’t care less, you make Matteo so happy, I just… I feel like I’ve… I don’t know…”

David sat next to him, his hands pressed tightly between his knees. “You feel like what?”

Jonas sighed, and David was shocked to see the tears in his eyes. “I feel like I’ve lost him, sort of. I don’t see him as often. Whenever I ask if he wants to hang out with me, he tells me he already has plans with you. He doesn’t tell me shit anymore, he doesn’t… come to me with the shit that’s going on in his life. And because of that, I feel like I can’t talk to him about my shit, and because of that… I feel like I can’t talk to him at all.”

Sighing, David buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Nein,” Jonas said, wrapping his arms around David’s shoulders. “Bro, we’re all here for you, and we’re all so grateful for how happy you make Matteo, it’s just…”

“You feel like I’ve taken him away from you.”

“Sort of…”

David stood and pulled Jonas up after him. “Come on, we’ve all got to talk about this.”

They were back at Matteo’s apartment soon enough, and Matteo still hadn’t gotten out of bed. By the end of the day, Matteo was still in bed, but he was happy, tucked between David and Jonas, all fights forgotten.

David was still amazed by how quickly they’d made up, tears in both their eyes, but he didn’t question it. Jonas’ friendship was one of the most important things to Matteo, so it was one of the most important things to David, too.


End file.
